creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
"Narodziłam się po to, by umrzeć'
Obudziła mnie kropla wody spadająca mi na twarz. Pomyślałam, że to nie możliwe, bo przecież mój sufit w pokoju nie przecieka i pewnie mi się wydawało, ale zaraz spadła kolejna. Coś było nie tak. Rozejrzałam się wokół. Leżałam na betonie, w pomieszczeniu bez okien. W sumie nawet nie jestem pewna, czy to był beton, bo wokół mnie panowała kompletna ciemność. Wstałam. Ruszyłam do przodu w poszukiwaniu drzwi. W głowie miałam ciągle serię pytań : jak się tu znalazłam? Co się stało? Dlaczego? O co chodzi? Po obejściu prawie wszystkich ścian, w końcu natknęłam się na drzwi. Pociągnęłam za klamkę. Otworzyły się. Przestraszyłam się jeszcze bardziej, bo nie wiem, czy nie wolałabym, żeby były zamknięte. Przecież nie przyszłam sama do tego miejsca, a skoro się tu znalazłam, ktoś musiał mnie tu przyprowadzić. Może lepiej byłoby zaczekać na tą osobę? Nie wiedziałam jednak, dlaczego się tu obudziłam i co było tego powodem. Instynktownie czułam, że łatwo się stąd nie wydostanę. Pomimo wszystko jednak wygrało pragnienie bycia w domu i posiadanie pewności, że wszystko jest dobrze i ja oraz moja rodzina jesteśmy bezpieczni. Dlatego wyszłam. Ruszyłam ciemnym korytarzem. Stwierdziłam, że prawdopodobnie znajduję się w jakiejś piwnicy, w każdym razie czymś pod ziemią. Idąc dalej, zobaczyłam w oddali pokój, w którym było trochę jaśniej niż w korytarzu. Zaczęłam iść szybciej. W końcu do niego weszłam. Na suficie zamontowana była mała żarówka, która ledwo oświetlała pomieszczenie. Spojrzałam w dół. Na podłodze zobaczyłam porozrzucane zdjęcia robione z ukrycia. Najgorsze było jednak to, że na każdym znajdowałam się ja. Usłyszałam jakis hałas. Na początku pomyślałam, że może tylko mi się wydawało. Przecież nie zdołałabym chyba nic usłyszeć poza biciem mojego serca. Jednak po chwili usłyszałam wyraźnie już kroki. Ktoś stanął za mną. Wiedziałam, że ona lub on mnie obserwuje. -Dlaczego tu jestem? I czemu są tu moje zdjęcia? - spytałam się drżącym głosem. - Jeszcze nie przeczytałaś? - odpowiedział po chwili pytaniem na pytanie. Wiedzialam już że to mężczyzna. Jednak reszta rzeczy wciaz pozostawały jedną wielką niewiadomą, a szczególnie fakt, że mialam coś przeczytać. Spojrzałam w górę. Nic nie ma. Potem w bok. Już wiedziałam o co tu chodzi. Na ścianie widniało napisane czerwonym sprayem zdanie : "Narodziłaś się po to, by umrzeć". - Nie mogłem doczekać się tej chwili. - powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. Poczułam oddech na plecach. Nie wiem kiedy do mnie podszedł. Wiedziałam jedynie, że znajdował się za blisko. Zdecydowanie za blisko. Postanowiłam się obrócić i w czasie obrotu go uderzyć. Nie mialam jednak szans. Złapał mnie za ręce. Momentalnie go poznałam. To był mój biologiczny ojciec. Moja mama uciekła od niego niedługo po tym gdy mnie urodziła. Zobaczyłam go kiedyś na zdjęciu. Stał uśmiechnięty, przytulając moją mamę. Kiedyś mi o nim opowiedziała. Gdy była już w dziewiątym miesiącu ciąży, zaczęła dowiadywać się o nim dziwnych rzeczy. Okazało się, że trafił kiedyś do psychiatryka. Uciekł po niecałym roku. Przybrał nowe imię i nazwisko. Jak się później dowiedziała, trafił tam za zabicie swojej rodziny. Postanowiła jak najszybciej od niego uciec. Udało jej się. Od tego wydarzenia minęło 15 lat. Nie wiem, jak udało mu się mnie śledzić, ale wiem, że fakt, że się tu znalazłam nie zwiastuje nic dobrego. - Nigdy nie chciałem mieć dzieci, wiesz? Twoja matka o tym dobrze wiedziała. A jednak postanowiła cię urodzić. Z resztą... zawsze wiedziała dużo więcej niż powinna. Zawsze interesowała się nie swoimi sprawami. Ale w końcu nadszedł moment, by zakończyć wasze życie - mówiąc to, uśmiechnął się. "Wasze"? - pomyślałam. "Jak to?"... i wtedy dotarła do mnie cala prawda. - Nie możesz mi nic zrobić! I mamie też! - krzyczałam przez łzy. Ale było już za późno. Zakleił mi buzię grubą taśmą, z nogami i dłońmi to samo. Zaniósł mnie do innego pomieszczenia. Miało zapach krwi. Zobaczyłam moją mamę. Siedziała przywiązana do krzesła. Próbowałam krzyczeć, lecz nie mogłam otworzyć ust. - Zostaw ją. Możesz mnie zabić, ale nie ją - powiedziała szeptem moja mama. - Dobrze - odpowiedział ojciec, po czym przywiązał mi do rąk sznury, przymocowane na suficie. Wyjął z kieszeni pistolet, odbezpieczył go i strzelił. Trwało to dwie sekundy. Moja mama już nie żyła. Podszedł do mnie. - Nie płacz. Smutno mi się robi. Wytrzeć ci łzy? - zapytał łagodnym głosem. Pomyślałam, że to naprawdę chory człowiek. Wyjął nóż i zaczął nim przecinać moją twarz w miejscach, które przed chwilą były mokre od łez. Już nie miałam siły krzyczeć. Następnie zaczął bawić się nożem koło moich ust. - Widzę, że się nie malujesz. Może czas to zmienić? Myślę, że intensywnie czerwone usta idealnie pasowały by do twojej jasnej cery. - powiedział. Zaczął od kącika ust, potem dolna warga. Następnie miałam całe usta we krwi. Naprawdę wolałabym żeby mnie zabił. Zamiast tego on woli wypisywać nożem moje imię i mojej mamy. W końcu przyłożył mi nóż do gardła. Za chwilę nie będę żyła. Nadejdzie koniec. W końcu przecież "narodziłam się po to, by umrzeć". Kategoria:Opowiadania